Becoming a Ghost
by johnbear316
Summary: Tom was just a normal southern Californian teen until the odin space station crashes and the federation invades. now he must learn and try to become a ghost but can he do it in time before the federation unveils there secret weapon? I do not own call of duty nor am i apart of Infinity ward or Activision. i have created my own OC's. this is my first cod fanfic. enjoy!
1. In the beginning

**I do not own call of duty and its characters nor am I apart of Infinity ward or Activision.**

**I do own my OC's **

**This is my first cod fanfic and this is just the back story chapter**

** Becoming a Ghost**

**Chapter 1: In the beginning **

"Hey Tom are you coming or what?" yelled my best friend Kyle. "Yeah, I'll be right down. I grabbed my long board and went down stairs. The TV was on and was

talking about how the Federation, every South American country under one flag, was becoming more aggressive. I being a 17 year old really did not care about

the world mainly because in my mind there was only one thing that was important: summer. Being a teenager in southern California meant only three things:

sun, surf and fun. As I was walking out a voice stopped me. "Thomas where are you going?" It was my mom. I loved her with all my heart. I never knew my

father. He died severing in Afghanistan so my mother had to raise me by herself. I would give my life for her. She has told me that I look like my father but I

have my mother's hazel nut eyes and dark brown hair. Sometimes people would ask if I was my father's son. I also questioned that myself. I wasn't brave like he

must have been. I shook off the thought and responded. "I'm going out. You know it's the 4th of July party on the beach tonight." "Oh that's right, I'm sorry I'm

just getting old. Go on now. Have fun but please for me be safe." "I will mom, I promise." I kissed my mother on her fore head and I went out the back door.

"Well it's about time." Kyle complained as I got on my board. "Hey do you think Kelly will be there tonight?" I asked. "Yeah she will but you only want Kelly there

so you can see Jackie." "Shut up Kyle." He was right about how I just wanted to see Jackie. Her dad severed along side my father. They were both killed in the

same firefight. She was just the most perfect girl in the world. The only problem was her sister Kelly who hated me because Kyle would not go out with her. "Oh

yeah well then who are you excited to see?" I asked. Kyle was not the smartest person. He had blonde hair and blue eyes and was on the verge of repeating

high school. His parents spilt when he was four and always got in trouble with basically everybody. After a moments pause he responded. "Anybody who wants

this." I rolled my eyes and we cruised down town towards the beach. I loved L.A.; I don't know what it is was about it but I found the smell and the strange

people to be family and my norm. I saw an old homeless guy preaching that it's the end of the world. Oh the irony. As we approached the entrance we bumped

into our friend Jack. Jack was the nerd of our group. He was obsessed with comic books and technology. He was only a little shorter then I was but still could take

me in a fight. He had brown hair and eyes like I did but it wasn't like we looked alike. "Hey guys what's up?" "Jack I told you that we would meet at Tom's house

and will you please take off that Mario shirt?" "Sorry Kyle this shirt will never leave my chest and besides I was at the comic book store." "Whatever guys lets

just go have some fun," I suggested. We walked in and the party had already started. Then I met up Jackie. "Hey Tom." "Hey Jackie." She looked great, like

always, but today she sparkled. The sun reflected off her dark black hair and her sea green eyes. She was wearing her sandals, skinny jeans and she had on her

U.S. Army tee shirt. "Hey earth to jerk face I'm keeping an eye on her tonight so don't get any ideas." That was Kelly all right, the complete opposite of Jackie.

She had multiple pimples and piercings on her face. She looked like something out of a freak show. Unfortunately, this freak was the love of my life's sister. "Look

I wasn't thinking of doing anything ok Kelly." "I'm watching you." Kyle then intervened and said "Hey Kelly how about we try again, I'll pay for dinner." She

quickly agreed and they went on their way. Jack saw some of his robotics club buddies and went off with them, which left Jackie and I alone. We went down to

the beach and watched sunset. "Hey Tom?" "Yeah Jackie." "Do you believe that our fathers still watch over us even though…well you know." I paused for a

moment to think about that question. I didn't even know if my father knew that my mother was impregnated with me. He had left for Afghanistan so fast that

he didn't even have time to say goodbye. But I knew Jackie wanted an answer, she was a strong girl but was never really sure about asking the big questions

and neither was I. I was about to answer when a small tremor hit. "Whoa just a little shake their huh Jackie?" "Yeah. Hey Tom lets head back to the docks."

Then another tremor shook the ground. "Well it is tremor season right?" I asked but Jackie was all focused on getting back to the docks so I continued to follow

her. The wind had picked up and ground was really beginning to shake. "Oh my god, Tom look!" I looked up to see a huge metal rod falling from the sky and was

heading right for the city. "Jackie we gotta go now!" "Not without my sister Tom." Everywhere people were screaming, running for their lives as debris fell from

the sky. Just then I saw Kyle, Jack and Kelly pull up in a sports car, which Kyle probably stole but at that point I did not care. "Come on get in!" Jackie and I

raced for the car and we drove for the interstate 10 high way. I then remembered out of all of the chaos I had forgotten someone: my mom! " Wait we have to

go get my mom." "No time Tom we have to move now!" exclaimed Kyle. In a state of fury I grabbed the wheel and drove a few blocks north. "Tom what are you

doing?! Were all gonna die!" cried Kelly. "Shut up Kelly I know what I'm doing!" As we pulled up to my house my mother was trying to start her car. "Mom get

in!" She hopped in the back and as we were escaping I turned around to see that giant metal rod crash right down into the city. America was crippled.

**I hope you guys enjoyed Chapter one ill put up Chapter 2 soon. I know this one was kind of boring but it will get better. This is my first Cod fanfic and please leave suggestions and reviews. I can't wait to write more! For now this is John Bear signing off!**


	2. 10 years later

**Hey Guys Chapter two is here! I'm going to try to post a new chapter each week but due to my busy schedule I can't make any promises. I hope you guys are enjoying this story and here is chapter 2! **

It was ten years ago when the Odin space station destroyed the southwestern part of the United States. It was ten years ago that the Federation invaded. It

was ten years ago when I lost my childhood. After the attack the United States fought against the Federation by itself. Europe and the rest of the world didn't

want to be in another world war. So we stood alone. We fought them so hard that it resulted in stalemate. The Fed's are like vultures: circling its prey waiting for

it to get tired, to give up and then to swoop in and go in for the kill. But I will fight. Not just for America or for L.A. but for the ones I love the most. They are the

reason I am still alive, why I keep fighting if it weren't for them then I would most certainly die. I now ten years later am serving in the army to protect what's

left of Los Angeles. Most of the people around me are starting to loose hope. There's talk of a unit outside the city who some call the greatest warriors on earth.

They supposedly are the one thing the Federation fears. I have my doubts, but maybe they do exist. For now in my mind they are ghosts. "Tom will you stop day

dreaming and get over here?" quietly yelled Lieutenant Jackson. I ran over to my team consisting of the Lieutenant, myself and surprisingly Kyle and Jack. They

also joined the army and I severed along side them. After war one might suspect that a person's personality would change. That was not the case with Kyle and

Jack. Jack was still a technology and comic book nerd and Kyle was still a jerk. The only physical trait that Jack lost was his heavy weight and Kyle had a big scar

over his left eye from a firefight we were once in. I myself had a few small scars but the real wounds, I know it sounds sappy, were inside me. The Lieutenant

talked to someone over the comm's and we headed for the west side of the wall. "Who we meeting up with sir?" "Sergeant Walker, Tom. He thought he had

seen some activity." "So were meeting up with daddy's little boys." teased Kyle. "Hey watch your self Private Williams, I can court martial you for saying that."

Kyle grunted because he hated that his last name was Williams because when we were younger the older kids would call him "Wet Willy Williams" and give him

wet willies. Kyle did have a point though. It wasn't fair how the two Walker boys were given high ranks just because they were the sons of Captain Elias Walker

who was in charge of Fort San A Monica. As we arrived at the tip of the wall we saw the Walker boys and there dog Riley. David Walker or as we liked to call him

"Hesh" talked to the lieutenant about our next move. I liked Hesh and his brother Logan. Logan didn't talk very much. When I asked him a question one time

he just looked at me and smiled. Both the Walker boys looked alike but they had their differences as well. "Alright gentlemen, we are taking the right flank while

the Walker's take the left." "Then what?" asked Jack "We'll travel one klick to the main part of the wall." "What about after that?" "Just go around the corner

Private MacArthur." We crept around the corner to see three Federation soldiers killing off drifters. Sergeant Walker yelled for us to open fire. I raised my Honey

Badger AR suppressed and took out one of the three. We moved up around the destroyed gas station and saw at least more then ten Fed's shooting at us. I took

out another two Fed's when I heard something rolling towards me. "Grenade!" I yelled when out of nowhere Logan Walker threw it back. Once again out of all of

the missions I've ever done with him, he had saved my life once more. "RPG! Move!" Kyle yelled as he dogged the rocket launched at him. "I'm out of ammo

guys!" Jack said. "Private here use the enemies' weapons" "There's blood all over it Sir." "Jack this is not the time to be complaining about germs. Just pick up

the SA-805 and shoot." I said. After we took care of the Fed's we headed for the wall. We heard that enemy reinforcements were in our position so we readied

our selves for the attack. "Enemy helicopter inbound!" yelled the Lieutenant. The helicopter flew over us and started shooting in our position. "Oh crap! Take

cover it's coming back around again." Jack shouted. I tried to be two people at once by firing at the ground troops while trying to avoid the helicopter. Logan then

shot down the chopper with a M.A.A.W.S. rocket launcher and the helicopter exploded in mid air. "That was freaking awesome! Shouted Kyle. After we finished

off the rest of the reinforcements the gates opened and the Lieutenant said "Alright gent's nice work. Now lets get back to base." The six of us including the

Walker's dog Riley drove twenty minutes to get to Fort San A Monica. I looked around the base and saw what were once houses and stores. Now they were part

of a military base. "Alright boys your all on break for now but we meet for dinner at 0600 understood?" "Yes Sir." We all said. I was heading back to my barracks

when my eye caught a familiar face. It was Jackie. She had changed after these ten years. She became a much stronger person. She wore her hair in a braid

instead of letting it flow. I walked over to her. She was pouring Riley some water. "Hey Jackie, I'm on break for a couple of hours so wanna grab a bite?" She

looked at me like I had asked her to wear an "I'm with stupid t-shirt". "Look Tom I know what you're trying to do but I'm sorry it's just not going to work out."

After she joined the army the whole idea of keeping a relationship was thrown out the window. "Jackie come on all I did was ask for you to have lunch with me."

"But that's just it Tom I can't. We can't. Tom you're a great guy but were at war and I can't just sit around and do nothing. Being in the army is what our

fathers would have wanted. I'm sorry Tom." At that moment my heart exploded. I almost wanted to cry but if I did everyone would never let me live it down. I

was about to tell her that we could work it out but was interrupted by a voice saying "Jackie we've been assigned to patrol the wall tonight and…oh why hello

there Private piss for brains." "Hey Kelly." "Excuse me that's Lieutenant Kelly Walters." When Kelly joined the army she was so fierce on the battlefield that she

was promoted to lieutenant. I thought she would have never insulted me again after escaping down town L.A. but nope still hates my guts. "Bye Thomas, I hope

your mom feels better." Jackie interrupted. My Mom had a terrible cold. She was staying at a friend's house in Washington State. I told her that I would never

leave her side but she told me that the military needed new recruits. I promised her that I would return to her. I have held on to that promise for ten years. As

Jackie and Kelly went to team up with the rest of their squad I saw Jackie look back for just a moment. It made me hopeful for one second until Kelly turned

around and gave me the finger. Riley then barked as though he were to say "Denied!" I turned to him and with a menacing look said, "Shut up Riley." He then

moaned. I was beginning to walk back to my barracks to meet up with Kyle and Jack when Hesh stopped me. "Hey Tom our dad wants to see you." "What for?"

"I don't know." He said as he was gearing up Riley. "Hey where are you guys going?" "None of your business Private Sanderson now go see our Dad he's

waiting." I wasn't sure why Captain Elias Walker wanted to see me of all people but for what ever reason there was something of great importance that needed

to be done and with that importance would come dangerous consequences.

**Hey guys I hope you enjoyed Chapter 2. Please tell me what you think of the story, give me reviews and tips to improve my writing. Thank you and there is more coming soon. This is John Bear signing out!**


	3. Meeting the Ghosts

**Hey guys what's up? Anyway welcome to chapter 3 of Becoming a Ghost. I might have to change the date for when I publish these because of a new job opportunity. Probably Friday or Saturday but I'll think about it. Now enjoy chapter 3!**

I walked into the center of command, which was formally someone's beach house. I walked by computers, people with headsets on, a guy eating a meatball sandwich.

(Just another day at the office!) I walked up the stairs and I could feel every bone in my body shaking. What did I do? I thought of all the bad things I had done

like making the toilets over flow, accidentally setting the cafeteria kitchen on fire, and, I'm positive Kyle did this one and blamed me for it, putting mice in the

women's barracks. Yeah I don't have a good rep around here. I entered the room and saw captain Walker looking out at the bay. It was a beautiful view. It was

the place where my father proposed to my mom. It was also the place where Jackie and I had our first kiss. "Private Sanderson, your probably wondering why

I've called you to see me." All I was thinking was, Yep here it comes. I'm about to be dishonorably discharged. "Captain Walker sir, I'm sorry sir. I'll work harder

sir." "No private it's not about that." I was able to breath again. " Then what can I do for you sir." "You are going to help me takedown the Federation for good."

"Sir?" " We've been on the defensive for far too long. It's time to take action." "Sir I don't think command would approve of that." "I know but you have to trust

me on this one private. Now if you just noticed my boys left for no man's land." "With out back up? Sir there's no way they can..." "Did I say you could speak?"

"No sir." "Alright listen, have you ever heard of the Ghosts?" "Yes sir." " Well they exist and you're looking at the captain of them. I sent my boys out because

they were born to be ghosts but I've kept my eyes on you and your friends. All three of you are fantastic soldiers and I think you got what it takes. So do you

except my offer?" Could I accept it? So much information had been given to me. The Ghosts were real, Captain walker was there leader, and I wasn't getting in

trouble. I imagined once of this fighting unit of how incredible there skills and knowledge could defeat a super power like the Federation. They were the type of

people that I wanted to be. "Captain Walker, I am at your service. When do I start?" "Now. I'm sending you and your friends out to no man's land to meet up

with the others. Don't worry you'll find them. Now go." "Yes sir. I wont let you down." I walked out of command a changed person. I was going to be a ghost and

so were Kyle and Jack. Then a dark thought loomed over my head. What if one of us dies. I don't know if I would be able to handle it. It was too late to turn back

now. I saw Kyle and Jack waiting by a helicopter waiting for my arrival. "Tom what's going on? Why are we gearing up?" asked Kyle. "Guys we have been

assigned a very special mission from captain Walker. Were going to no man's land to find a few people." "Like drifters?" asked Jack. "No Jack, Soldiers."

We flew around the mountains hopping not to be spotted until we reached the LZ. Jack landed the chopper perfectly. Besides being a nerd he was also a fantastic

pilot. I got out and observed our surrounding. It was all tall grasses and destroyed homes. I resisted shedding any tears. We went threw a few more destroyed

houses and were on route to the south highway under pass. Out of nowhere Kyle said "Wait hold up." "What is it Kyle?" I asked. "I wanna take a look around."

"Kyle we are on a mission to meet up with another unit lets go!" " Oh come on Tom you can't just not leave the wall and go exploring." "I think Toms right Kyle

we should move before anything bad happens." "Don't be a baby Jack nothing bad is going to happen." Irony plagued the three of us because as soon as Kyle

turned around a SA-805 was pointed directly at his face. The Fed's found us. One of the Fed's said "Dejen sus armas." (Put down your weapons in Spanish) We

had no choice. We were out numbered six to three. We threw down our weapons and got on the ground. There was a rustling in the bushes. One of the Fed's

told the other one to check it out while the first one was going to report us. I had failed captain Walker. I was going to die with out ever being able to say

goodbye to my Mother or Jackie. Then one of the soldiers fell down then another and another until finally there was only one and a being appeared out from

behind him and plunged a knife right into his throat. The three of us got us to meet our saviors. They wore all black and had skull masks, which made them

more freighting. These were the Ghosts. "You three ok?" one of the ghosts with a soft voice asked. "Yeah were good." I responded. The biggest Ghost then said,

" So these are the other new recruits, I thought they would be more stealthy." Kyle angered for being captured responded " Hey look we weren't ready for this.

We would have been ten times better if were prepared." "Watch your mouth private. Your taking to a superior." The other Ghost, who was African American,

said, " Look guys we have move. Before more Fed's show up." We moved towards the old south highway off the 356 and stopped for a brief moment at some

truck graveyard just to introduce our selves. The one with the soft voice was Keegan, the big one was Merrick, and the African American was "Ajax". "So what

do we do now?" I asked. "We move forward and take out the Federation's hold on the south highway and push them back to route 5." Merrick responded. "Wait

what about our training?" I asked. "This is your training kid. Now one of you silently take out that Fed near the destroyed car." Keegan told us. I volunteered to

do it but I had never killed someone at close range. I approached my target with sweat running down my back. The suspense was killing me that I was about to

kill someone at close range. I moved in for the kill but I stuttered for a moment and the Fed started to turn but then I stabbed him in his neck and he bleed out.

As I backed away terrified Keegan said "Not the best but it's a start. Don't worry you'll get used to the blood." Kyle was about to yell at him for scaring the three

of us but I told him to back down. As we were sneaking by I saw Jack stop in his tracks. He was looking around and I was about to tell him to move but then I

realized his eyes were following an elaborate trap. Jack then shouted "Ajax No!" Snap. A string snapped after being tripped on by Ajax and triggered an alarm.

Federation soldiers were appearing left and right. I fired my Honey Badger with red dot sight and grip attachments. Keegan used his L115 sniper rifle and kept

the on coming troops back while the rest of us used AR's. "Guys get out of here! The three of us will hold them back you boys head for San Diego airport there

will be a plane there for you to take." Merrick shouted. "Were not leaving you guys." I stated. "That is a direct order private. Now move!" We listened to our

ghost commanders and fled. I over heard Ajax saying he'd provide a distraction for Merrick and Keegan to escape. The three of us ran like hell was breaking lose.

When we stopped Kyle stated, "This is what Captain Walker want us to do. Get captured and almost killed by the Fed's." "Hey Kyle they just saved our assess.

We owe them." "No Tom I want to go back to base. This was a waste of time lets just go home." "And do what? Sit around and do border patrol for the rest of

our lives? We have a chance to take down the Federation and all you want to do is sit down and cry about it!" Jack then grabbed me on my shoulder and said "

Look were all a little shaken up right now lets just go to the air port. We all agreed and headed for the airport. It was a three mile walk but it took us fourteen

minutes mainly because we wanted to get out of there. When we arrived at the airport it was mainly abandoned and we looked around for our aircraft. When we

found it, it was a V-22 Osprey tilt rotor aircraft. I was surprised no one had stolen it. As we boarded the plane Kyle grabbed my arm and said " Hey Tom I'm sorry

about before it just that...I don't know…" I could tell he was still in shock after the firefight we were just in but I didn't hold it against him. "Hey man don't sweat

it." He smiled at me and Jack got on to the controls of the aircraft and we took off. I then noticed that we were not headed back to base. "Hey Jack you know

were going the wrong way right?" "I know Tom." We were headed right back into the lions mouth to save our new allies: The Ghosts.

**Hey guys I hopped you guys enjoyed chapter 3! Please review and please give me positive feedback and how I can improve my writing. Until til next time this is John Bear signing out.**


	4. i am so sorry

**Hey guys John here. I wish to apologize for no chapter this week. I have **

**recently gotten a good paying job and I've been working really late hours so**

**when I come home I am too tired to write a chapter. Thank you for your**

**support and I'll be back soon. Probably on Saturdays or Sundays will be the**

**new release dates for chapters. I am currently writing this on my co-workers**

**computer (thank you Dave) and in the mean time here is what you can expect **

**from my new stories until then this is John Bear signing out. **

Call of duty

Mario 

GTA

Lord of the Rings

The Hunger Games

Star Wars

Etc.


End file.
